


It's the Wrong Type of Place

by Gazelle_of_Endrrat (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gazelle_of_Endrrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Slight AU)) Sometimes being right next to him during those moments were enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Wrong Type of Place

"How is he?" He asked the archer, walking down the small hill to the girl who was leaning against her car. His hands were jammed into his pockets and he kept them in there so she couldn't see the fists he had.

"Really, Dick?" Artemis sighed. "He's doing bad." She shifted to the left and crossed her arms. "I... I left to give him some space. He's seems set on staying here." She nodded to the land behind him.

Dick breathed in deeply before going in to give Artemis a hug, one that she was gladly happy to accept. "I'll deal with him and bring him to you. You just go home."

"I don't know... You sure?"

Dick put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing the start of her collar-bone lightly. "Listen, it's getting late and I know for a fact that you're tired. Go to Mary's and Rudy's house for the night, you and I both know they'll take care of you." He nodded towards the car. "I'll take care of him and I'll make sure to get him home."

She smiled again and gave him another swift hug before power-walking around the car to the driver's side.

"Please, just handle this quickly? I don't want him out here anymore." She said with a soft voice, Dick gave a slight salute and nodded a 'of course'.

Dick stayed at that spot till he saw Artemis driving out of the ground's gates, he breathed in once more getting ready for the talk that he couldn't avoid with the other.

He walked up the hill, going at a brisk pace, while doing so he looked from right to left. From the ruined gravestones to the newer and more articulate ones. He still had the image of the one that he was in front of only a couple of hours ago; a beige and large stone that took the spot of not only one but two grave spots.

Dick paused at the top of the hill, near a small tree where the branches hung low in front of him. From his place he was able to spot him, standing in front of that grave. The young man was in no doubt playing with that silly little ring Dick remembered so much. Dick shook his head, he knew it was in Wally's nature to run but at that moment there was no where for the redhead to go.

Why Wally stayed after everyone tearfully left confused the great Dick Grayson. He can recall those pleas from his friend's parents begging him to come back home with them, telling him that Artemis and he would be no trouble. He shrugged them off and remained silent as close friends and family left one by one, as they gave their condolences. Dick had no chance to go up to his friend till now.

Within only a second of hesitation Dick stepped forward towards his best friend.

"Wally?" He called out as he walked up from behind.

There was no answer at first and Dick was about to call out his name again before his friend finally talked. "Hey, Dick," He didn't move to look at his friend but still kept staring at the grave and continued playing whatever silly little game he had with the ring. Dick noticed his voice first though, how it was rough, crackling, and slow; different from the usual blur of words.

"Hey, man," Dick approached him and gently put a hand on the others shoulder before he squeezed and gave a little shake. "You've been out here for hours."

"... Had to... There's no way I would have been fine after the service. To go home," he rambled. "Wait, where's Artemis? I didn't see her-"

"She was waiting by her car. I told her to just go to your parent's house." Dick said, giving another squeeze.

"Thanks... I should have told her to go ahead but I was too-"

"No problem," Dick nodded and stood silent along with Wally. It wasn't awkward or forced but rather a peaceful environment the two created over the years, based off of a long friendship.

Dick knew how it was to want total silence in those few moments in which the world was crashing. That no amount of people reassuring you and trying to comfort you could make up for those moments you just wanted to yourself.

So Dick gave Wally the time to himself.

"They gave me his ring before they told me what happened." Wally spoke up after what seemed to be a couple of minutes, Dick looked to the side and took note of how Wally's hand shook when he twisted the little yellow object in his hand. "Told me it was the only thing they could find."

Dick closed his eyes because he heard the same thing when he found out. He denied right to the end, right until Batman himself had to take him to the side and tell him that the speedster was gone. He couldn't accept it at first because he didn't want it to be true.

He didn't want the man in the red to be gone. The guy that took him and Wally out on little escapades when Batman was too busy. The guy who openly invited him into his house because he knew that Wally loved to hang out with him. He was so used to seeing the speedster just hanging around, easily going with the flow and mixing in with the others. Him gone changed so many things.

But he didn't form a bond with him at a very young age. Wally did. Wally was the one who met the guy, the one who became his sidekick, the one who stood by his side.

"It was empty when I opened it," Wally whispered, but it was loud enough for Dick to hear. "He died... in that suit."

"Wally-" Dick started only to be interrupted.

"Barry... died in that suit." Wally cleared his throat. "It's so wrong. Dammit! He was in his 40s. He was going to be a dad. He was going to stay with Iris till the end." He paused. "And I know you heard enough of this crap from me Dick, but I know that quitting the business was good for me..."

"And?"

"And- and I don't know what to do." Wally said. "I really don't." He once again twisted the ring, putting it on his right hand's ring finger before slipping it off easily. Dick saw that it fit him well.

Dick knew that it was coming. The time when Wally would take over. Everyone knew, the Justice League kept it on their mind that their next Flash would be Wally. Because he was part of the great legacy; the legacy of normal men who had unnatural powers and a heart too big.

When Dick arrived at the funeral he only saw close friends of Barry and then the Allens and the Wests and the Garricks. They were at the center of it, the madness. Dick knew, that they were going to get through the problem. Because they had each other, they loved each other.

Did it help to see Iris crying while holding her large stomach? Or to see the Garricks, standing near the Wests and close to Bart, who arrived late? Did it help to hear Wally's eulogy? Not at all.

But, it was all part of the healing process.

"You don't have to think about any of this now." Dick spoke up, his attention went to the gravestone, reading the writing over and over. "Wally, you have time. I'm telling you this right now and I need you to listen. You dohave time. No one is going to push you because right now you should be worried about your parents and your aunt and the Garricks, Bart, and Artemis. And most of all your self." He turned to Wally, who had eyes on him. "And, trust me, I swear I'll be there for you whenever and wherever."

The redhead's eyes brimmed with tears, he closed them for a second pushing away the water. "T-" His voice broke a little, and he struggled to get out the words. "T-thanks man." And after only a second Wally reached over and pulled Dick into a hug.

Dick wrapped his arms around his friend and squeezed tight because there was no way he was going to lose another friend.


End file.
